Hawaii it up!
by cheerfreak
Summary: Cece, Rocky, and Cece's mom go to Hawaii for 3 mouths. Leaving Flynn home with Ty, Deuce, Gunther, and Tinka. What happens when 3 mouths go by and everyone grow up a little what will happen will there be new couples or just problems.


A/N: Here is a new story that I'm really proud of this one. I want to know what you think about this and if I should continue or just stop. There is no picked pairing at this time, I want you to pick and whichever one has the most I will pick. The main character I'm focusing on is Cece but I'm more the willing to put parts about Rocky too. So here it is before I annoy you with my words. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Me: Mom do I own shake it up.

Mom: No you don't own shake it up.

Me: Thought so. Does that answer that?

Cece's POV

I was packing for my summer trip with my mom and Rocky. My mom's work decided to give away a trip for one employ and my mom was the won you win it was a 4 month trip to Hawaii. I told my mom the only way I would go is if Rocky would go, she said that if it was ok with her parents she could and they were cool with it; it was a miracle that they let her. Flynn said that he didn't want to go because of some new monster that he found on the internet, so it was all girl vacation and I'm so happy about that. When we told Gary he said that he was going to call the hotel and have me and rocky do a few shows for them so we are getting paid and get to dance this is going to be awesome.

"Cece are you ready yet?" an annoyed Rocky called as she came through my window.

"Yea all set" I answered as I walked into the living room with my suitcase, backpack, and purse.

"Ok so everyone is going to say bye to us down stairs, is your mom ready" she asked as I grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter.

"Yes, I'm ready" my mom said as she walked into the room making both me and Rocky jump a foot in the air.

"Don't scare us like that mom" I said with my hand on my chest and the other holding me up by the chair.

"Nah, it is fun" she said laughing as she grabbed her bags and opened the door.

"Let's go before we miss our flight" she said as she held the door for us. We walked down the hall to the elevator and when we got down to the entrance of our building.

"Bye Cece" Flynn said when we had all the bags in the car.

"Bye Flynn" I said as I knelt down and gave him a big hug.

"Make sure to make the boys make you bacon every morning.

"OK" he said as he went to give my mom and Rocky their hugs.

"Bye Ce" Ty said as he gave me a hug, I'm going to miss him a lot.

"Bye Ty" I said as I hugged him back.

"Bye Cece" Deuce said with a little whine as he gave me a hug, wow I think he is about to cry.

"Bye Bay-bee" Gunther said giving me a hug, him and Tinka have become really good friends of ours.

"Bye Gunther" I said as I laughed at him for saying bay-bee.

When we were done saying our good-byes to everyone, it was a little disappointing that Tinka was not able to come say bye but she was sick so I could not be mad. When we were driving away I looked back and they were all crying waving bye trying to hide the fact they were crying, aw their crying because were leaving.

Flynn's POV (After the girls were in the car)

We were saying good-bye to my mom, Cece, and Rocky. They were going to Hawaii and I didn't want to go they called me crazy but there were a lot of monster stories about Hawaii on the internet so I was not getting eating. My mom is making Ty, Gunther, Tinka, and Deuce all look after me; I think it would be safer just to let me stay by myself but my mom wouldn't go with it.

"I'm going to miss them" I said as I wiped my cheeks where so tears had falling. When I turned to them they were trying to hide the fact they were crying.

"Yea" they said in unison. Wow this is so much fun to watch I thought as I grabbed my camera from my back pocket to take some blackmail photos.

"Wow you guys are really going to miss them" I said as they turned and I take a picture of their red puff eyes. They looked shocked but I just put my camera back in my pocket, I will upload them onto my laptop later.

"So who is watching me first" I asked as I looked back at their faces that were still in shock I win.

"Well I have to take care of Tinka" Gunther said as he walked away.

"We will, if we can play video games" Deuce said as we walked up the stairs.

"Sure" I said as I followed them up to the apartment, but I think I'm going to send this photo to Cece first mwah-hahahaha.

Cece's POV (On their way)

"So what are we going to do when we get there" I asked my mom trying to started conversion to hold in the excitement I had.

"Well after we are checked in to the hotel I thought we would go straight to the beach for so sun" she said make me and Rocky cheer. For the rest of the ride to the airport we were talking about what we thought the beach would be like making me even more excited to be going. Within the next hour we were in our seats in the airplane. They were really comfy and I was looking forward to taking a nap in them soon.

The ride was long but I and Rocky had a lot of fun. When we got to the airport in Hawaii we were waking up from are naps. Soon we were in a taxi on the way to the hotel, it was on the beach. Well we got to the room the first thing I saw was the balcony it had a beautiful view of the beach. The best part of this is that it is a short walk to the beach which for me is amazing.

"Stop looking at it and get ready to go" Rocky said coming up behind me in her new bikini it was baby blue bottoms with a striped baby blue and white top.

"OK" I yelled as I tan to the bathroom grabbing my bikini that I got it was the same as Rocky but with neon green, we bought them together.

"Ready" I said after I was done in the bathroom my mom and Rocky were waiting by the door with their bags.

"I'm going to sunbath" I said as I sat my towel on the sand.

"Me too" Rocky said as she put hers by mine.

"I'm going to read a book" my mom said giving her a look. After about an hour of sunbathing I got bored and wanted to go in the water.

"Rocky you want to go in the water" I asked as I sat up from lying on my stomach.

"Sure" she said simply as she got up.

"Race you to the water" I said as I began to sprint to the water.

"Hey" she said as she followed, most likely mad that I was ahead of her. After about an hour and a half we walked back to where my mom was still siting reading her book.

"Were hungry" we whined in unison as she looked up at us.

"Well it is time for dinner, where do you want to eat" she asked us as she started to get her stuff ready.

"I want seafood" I said as I picked up my bag.

"Me too" Rocky said as we started back up to the hotel.

"Ok you guys go up and change and I will ask the front desk where the best seafood is sold" she said as we entered the hotel. When we were up there I grabbed a change of clothes and walked to the bathroom it was a pair of jean shorts and a loose fitting tank top that said born to dance. Rocky had a longer pair of washed out jean shorts and a pink tank top with a big orange flower on the bottom left corner, it is a really pretty shirt that I told her to get.

"There is a great seafood restaurant down the street close enough to walk" my mom said as she came back into the room.

"Ok well we are all ready to go when you are" I said as I turned off the TV and grabbed me purse as I walked over to where Rocky was standing.

"Let me just change and use the bathroom" my mom said as she walked to her bags to grab a change of clothes and walked to the bathroom.

"Ok I'm going to check my e-mail" I answered as I walked over to my laptop and turned it on. I login and there were 5 new messages but 4 were just junk mail but 1 was from Flynn. When I opened it there was a picture of Ty, Gunther, and Deuce with red puff eyes. Under the picture was a message from Flynn it read: This is what they looked like when you guys left I just had to take it. It will make a good blackmail photo one day. Have fun in Hawaii. Bye.

"Ha they were really upset that we were leaving" Rocky said coming up behind me scaring me half to death.

"Don't scare me like that" I said with my hand over my heart breathing heavy.

"But it's fun" she said as she was dying laughing, note to self, kill her in her sleep.

"Anyway, they were crying because we leaved that is so cute" I said in a baby voice.

"We should take a ton of pictures and send them to see what they say" Rocky said as she waved her camera in the air.

"Sounds like a plan" I say as I grabbed my camera right as my mom came out of the bathroom.

"Mom look at this picture" I said as I showed her the picture that was on my laptop screen. After we were all done dying laughing we started our walk to the seafood place. It is a fancy place but it was paid for by my mom's work, they gave us a card to use for anything we wanted I love her work right now. We talked about random stuff take pictures of us laughing and of the food, the lobster I had was bigger than me head but it was really good. When we got back we just got ready for bed and turned on the TV. Tomorrow at lunch is our first dance performance, they had posters up everywhere.

"Cece you should send the pictures to them" Rocky said as she sat down on the bed next to me.

"Already done" I said as I pressed the last button and sent it.

"Good" she said as we watched the TV.

Flynn's POV

Ty and Deuce put on some weird movie so I was on my laptop. I checked my e-mail and there was an e-mail from Cece. It was 5 photos of them laughing and talking. There was even one with a lobster and Cece and the lobster was bigger than her head. There was a message that said: Here are some pictures from our dinner. Isn't that lobster big and I ate it by myself, cool right. Well send us so pictures and we will send them to you, ok. Bye.

"Hey guys, look at these pictures Cece sent me" I said as I showed them.

"Wow that lobster is as big as her head" Deuce said with his jaw dropped to the floor. Ty was speechless and his eyes were wide open. This is perfect for a photo…CLICK. I will have so much fun take pictures, I can't wait until there asleep mwah-hahahaha.

A/N: There is the first chapter to my new story. I hope you enjoyed it because I wrote it with a bad headache, yea you should love me right now. To continue this story I will need your help, I want you to pick pairings for this or ideas. I want this story to be kind of an interacting so I really need you to R&R or PM me, if you give me an idea or just review I will give shout outs to you in the next chapter. Thank you for read and hope you enjoy this story.


End file.
